


Never Look Back

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roblivion, Some Humor, background Chas/Jason Wise, background Liv/Gabby, background Vic/Adam, happy boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: little unrelated bits of happy robron/roblivion to help cure the Emmerdale-shoddy-writing/Robron-drama blueschapter 13: Sarah is alive and well and the loving mum Robert needs and deserves AU - with a dash of a robron engagement





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of happy place to hide from and ignore the angst and drama and bullshit that's going on on the show. 
> 
> The ficlet a day thing I'd originally planned to do, isn't really happening but I'm just going to keep updating this whenever inspiration strikes.

“Liv! Can you get the door please?” Robert called out when he heard a knock on the Mill’s front door. “LIV!” He yelled again when there was another knock but no movement coming from upstairs.

He sighed and turned the stove off and went to open the door himself.

“Paddy.” He frowned in confusion. “Aaron isn’t home yet. Probably another half hour.”

“Oh… err right. Well… I uhm… I was wondering if he… I mean… the two of you… could help me out. Can I come in?”

Robert opened the door further and stepped aside.

“Something smells nice.” Paddy commented as he walked into the house.

“I’m making tea. Curry. Liv’s favourite.” Robert explained. “Though I’m wondering why I bother, her stomach is too full of butterflies to fit in any type of food.”

“Oh? She has a boyfriend?” Paddy asked and couldn’t read the look Robert gave him in reply.

“Something like that. What can I do for you?”

“Well…” Paddy started as he unzipped his coat and took out a bundled up blanket. “I was hoping Aaron would help me out with this little one.” He said and carefully peeled away the blanket to show Robert what was wrapped in it.

“A puppy?”

“Yes. The mother was brought into my clinic a few hours ago by the RSPCA. A stray. I believe she was hit by a car. She didn’t survive. Neither did the other 4 pups.”

Robert looked at the tiny puppy and carefully stroked its head with one finger.

“Poor thing. But what does that have to do with us?”

“Well… it has to be hand reared now. Bottle fed. I’ve been making calls the past few hours to see if anyone with a litter would be willing to take on another pup, but no luck.”

“And you want us to take on a puppy? How old is it anyway?”

Paddy glanced at the clock.

“About 4 hours.”

“Four hours?!”

“What’s four hours?” Aaron asked as he walked into the house and shrugged off his coat. “The amount of time Liv’s gone on about Gabby when you asked her about her day?”

“Close. But no.” Robert replied and kissed Aaron hello. “I meant that.” He said and nodded to Paddy.

“Pretty sure he’s older than four hours.” Aaron joked. “Hiya Paddy. You staying for tea? He does a really good curry.”

“Ah no some other time maybe. I have this uhm… situation I was hoping you’d help me with.” Paddy said, showing Aaron the tiny puppy in his hands.

“Hey little one.” Aaron said and immediately took the little bundle from Paddy and cradled it to his chest, carefully stroking its head. “What’s this one’s story?”

“His mother got hit by a car and didn’t survive.” Paddy explained. “I tried to find a surrogate mum but no luck so far. I was hoping you wouldn’t mind looking after him for a few days.”

“Of course.”

“Wait. Why can’t you do it?” Robert asked Paddy, earning him a glare from his husband. “I mean, you’re a vet. If anyone knows how to look after a puppy this small, it’s you.”

“Yes, that’s true. And normally I would do it myself, but I’m leaving for a conference in Germany in the morning and obviously I can’t take this little fella with me.”

“We’ll look after him Paddy, no problem.” Aaron told him.

“Thank you. I’ll be back on Wednesday.”

“Like that dog will ever leave this house again.” Robert mumbled under his breath.

“That’s alright. We’ll be fine.” Aaron said, ignoring his husband’s comment.

“But we don’t know anything about puppies.” Robert cut in.

“Speak for yourself.”

“Aaron helped me out in the clinic a lot when he lived with me.” Paddy explained.

“They’re like human babies when they’re this small. They only eat, sleep and shit. We’ll be fine." Aaron said. "And I’ll handle the night feeds.” He added when he saw his husband wasn’t convinced.

“I can’t say no anymore now, can I?”

Aaron smiled and kissed him.

“No.”

Robert sighed.

“Alright. We’ll do it.”

“Thank you. Both of you.” Paddy said happily and moved to the door. "I have supplies at the clinic, I’ll go get them now.”

“I can’t believe we just adopted a dog in less than 10 minutes.” Robert said, wrapping his arms around Aaron’s waist after Paddy had left.

“We’re only looking after him until Paddy gets back from Germany.” Aaron said, eyes not leaving the tiny puppy suckling on his shirt.

“Liar.” Robert said lovingly and stroked the dog’s back. “Though I suppose he is pretty cute.”

Aaron nodded and smiled.

“But I get the first feed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam gets a text from Robert meant for Aaron

Adam’s phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket, frowning when he saw he had a text from Robert. He liked his brother in law just fine these days but they never really spoke, let alone texted.

“What’s with the face?” Aaron asked, putting a mug of tea in front of him. Work was slow today so they’d decided to take an extra tea break.

“Your husband just texted me.”

“Oh? That so bad? What’s he saying?”

“Don’t know. Just weird. He never texts me. Usually it’s you or Vic telling me if he needs something from me.”

Aaron shrugged and Adam opened the message.

“Oh. This is not meant for me.”

“What?”

_“Heading to Manchester for a meeting. Nicola is making me. Won’t be home till late. Sorry. Love you. X.”_

Aaron took Adam’s phone and read the text.

“That’s the third time this month she’s ruined our plans.” Aaron complained. “I told Liv to clear off tonight so we could have some alone time.”

“Sorry mate. You can come over to ours and we’ll have a PlayStation rematch.” Adam offered.

“Aren’t you busy making a baby?”

“I can take a night off from that to hang out with my best mate!”

“Does Vic know that too?” Aaron asked, typing a reply to Robert. “I’m not third wheeling your date night while my husband is in Manchester.”

“Oi, use your own phone for that. And tell him to check who he’s texting next time.”

Aaron laughed and gave Adam his phone back as it beeped again with another text from Robert.

_“Sorry mate, I’ll be more careful next time.”_

It wasn’t the first time he’d gotten a text meant for Aaron. Anyone who knew them both slipped up once in a while. What with their names being so similar. He was just glad his brother in law wasn’t into sexting.

 _“Liv is with Gabby tonight. Come home early?”_ Read the text Adam got from Robert about a week after the first.

Adam sighed. Not again.

 _“Wrong A.”_ He replied.

_“Oh sorry mate.”_

_“No worries. I’ll tell Aaron.”_

“Aaron!” He called out. “I got another text off your husband for you. Looks like someone’s getting lucky tonight.”

Aaron read the text and grinned.

“Suppose we’re closing up shop early, eh?” Adam asked.

“Four?” Aaron suggested. “I’ll have to head into Hotten for supplies.”

Adam scrunched up his face.

“Too much information, mate.”

Aaron laughed.

“I meant the fancy beer he likes. He bought a Star Trek or Star Wars boxset the other day and he’s making me watch it. Liv hates it so we can only watch it when she’s not home.”

“Right. Sure. Let’s just pretend I believe you yeah?”

 _“The girls are having a crisis. We’re on cheer up Liv duty tonight.”_ Another text from Robert, a few weeks after the last one.

_“Still. Not. Aaron.”_

_“Sorry mate. Slightly distracted trying to cheer up a teenage girl who had a fight with her girlfriend.”_

_“Need some help with that?”_

_“Always.”_

_“Tell her I want a rematch from the other day. I’ll bring crisps.”_

“You texting Robert again?” Aaron asked, looking over Adam’s shoulder, reading the screen.

“He keeps texting me! I feel like your secretary. I’m always passing messages from him onto you.”

“Yeah you missed your calling, mate. You make a great secretary.” Aaron teased and laughed at the look on his friend’s face.

A few months passed without any more texting accidents and Adam had forgotten about them until his phone beeped one day in June. He sighed when he saw it was another text from Robert. He opened the message and started looking around for Aaron.

_“Fuck. Aaron. Don’t send me those things when I’m driving.”_

_“Keep thinking about this morning. I can still feel you inside me.”_

_“Get rid of Adam. Need you now.”_

He didn’t dare to press play on the video Robert thought he’d sent Aaron.

A few minutes later Robert pulled up to the portacabin and got out of his car. Surprised to see Adam sitting on the steps in front of it.

“Where’s Aaron?”

“Buying me brain bleach hopefully. Give me your phone. Now.”

“What? Why?”

“Hey what are you doing here?” Aaron said, walking up to them. “Did you get my text?”

“Yeah…” Robert replied, looking back and forth between Aaron and Adam. “Didn’t you get mine? The video?”

“Video?”

“I sent you a video. Ten minutes ago.”

“No you sent ME a video.” Adam said and grabbed Robert’s phone from his hand. “What’s your password?”

“What? That’s none of your business.”

“Aaron what’s his password?”

“My birthday.”

Adam nodded and tapped Robert’s phone and typed something.

“What are you doing?”

“Done. I changed my name.” He said and handed Robert his phone again.

Brother in law. DO NOT TEXT.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron's son's first sleepover with nana Chas

“So there’s a bottle in the fridge and he’s been changed so he should sleep through the night.” Robert said and resisted the urge to take off his jacket and make himself comfortable on the sofa.

“He never finishes his bottle in one go though. He gets fussy halfway through and won’t take any more. If you rock him a little he’ll settle down and go back to sleep and then he’ll usually have the rest after another hour or so.” Aaron added.

“I have looked after a baby before, you know.” Chas said, putting her hands on her hips and giving her son and her son in law a knowing look. “And that one turned out alright in the end.”

“Yeah but he’s still so little.” Aaron said leaning over the carrier and gently kissing the top of his son’s head.

“He needs his daddies.” Robert agreed. “And he’s still getting over a cold.”

“He’s five months old and he’s a Dingle. He’ll be fine.” Chas told them.

“Sugden – Dingle.” Robert corrected automatically without looking up from the sleeping baby.

Chas rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything.

“You have our numbers right, mum?” Aaron asked. “And the number for the hotel.”

“Love, you’re only going to London. It’s not the other side of the world and it’s only for a weekend.”

They had booked the weekend away for their wedding anniversary after a lot of pressure from Chas and the rest of their family.

“I know. But he’s never been away from us for that long. What if he wakes up and misses us?”

“Then I’ll tell him his daddies are in London for a weekend to see his aunty Liv and he gets to stay with his amazing nana Chas until they’re back.”

“Do you think he has a temperature?” Robert asked, carefully stroking his son’s face with one finger. “Maybe we should just ring Liv and tell her to come up here. She’ll want to see Matthew too.”

“She was up here two weeks ago! And she stayed for almost a month when he was born.” Chas reminded them. “Just go and enjoy yourselves. You deserve a break.”

“I don’t need a break from my own son.” Aaron said, offended.

Chas raised her eyebrow at him.

“You know that’s not what I meant. Babies are a lot of work. There’s no shame in having to recharge your batteries every now and then.”

Matthew started to stir in his carrier and Robert picked him up immediately.

“Hey sweetie, daddy is here. Are you going to be good for your nana?”

“Maybe you should just stay at the Mill with him, mum. So he can sleep in his own bed instead of that travel cot.” Aaron suggested.

“And drag these bags back down the road? No chance. He’s slept in that cot before, he’ll be fine.” Chas said and took Matthew from Robert. “Won’t you, love?”

“If he wakes up at night and he’s not wet or hungry you should dance around with him a little. He likes the bouncing.” Robert told her, attempting to take his son back from her.

“Ah, ah.” Chas said, turning away from him. “You two are going to take your keys, get in your car and drive down to London and not worry about your son for a full 48 hours.”

Robert dropped his hands and sighed in defeat and mumbled something that sounded like “Alright.”

“And no ringing and texting me every 10 minutes to ask how he’s doing.”

“We’ll ring when we get there.”

“You’ll never get there if you don’t leave.”

“Can I please kiss my son goodbye first?” Robert asked, trying again to take Matthew from Chas’ arms. She let him this time.

“Ok Mattie, daddies are going to see aunty Liv, are you going to be a good boy for nana Chas? Maybe aunty Vic and uncle Adam will take you for a walk with your cousin Holly tomorrow.”

“We love you very much. We’ll be back before you know it.” Aaron said, wrapping his arms around both his husband and his son.

“And we’ll bring you back a present.” Robert promised.

Chas bit back a laugh. At just five months old Matthew already had more clothes than he could ever wear and more toys than he could ever play with.

Robert and Aaron took turns saying goodbye to their son before letting Chas take him from them again.

“If there’s anything, just call. Even if it’s in the middle of the night.” Aaron told his mother.

“You’re going to miss your check in time. They’ll give away your room and you’ll have to sleep in Hyde park. Bit cold in February.”

Aaron laughed.

“Alright, alright. We’re going.” He said and kissed first his son and then his mother before stepping aside to let Robert do the same.

“Thanks for looking after him, mum. We do appreciate it.”

“I know love, I know. Now go enjoy your weekend. Give Liv my love.” Chas said and watched the two men get into their car and drive away. “Your daddies love you very much, but they’re silly.” She told the baby boy dozing in her arms.

Suddenly the door opened again and Robert rushed into the backroom.

“Now what?! You’ll never get to London at this rate.”

“I forgot to give him this.” Robert said and pulled a tiny stuffed giraffe from his jacket pocket. “He won’t go to sleep without it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron at Liv's wedding to Gabby

“So… we’ve set a date.” Liv said, tucking her legs under her body as she made herself comfortable on Robert and Aaron’s sofa. Her sofa. Even if she didn’t actually live with them anymore. “For the wedding I mean.”

“Yeah? When?” Aaron asked, sitting beside her, absentmindedly petting their dog, Adam. A scruffy overexcited mismatch of a dog Aaron had fallen in love with the first time he’d laid eyes on it. Robert had jokingly compared it to Adam and the name had stuck.

“July 18th. You’ll get an official invite and everything but I just wanted to tell you myself.”

Aaron pulled out his phone to put the date in his calendar.

“Any special reason for it?”

Liv shook her head.

“First day the church is free this summer.”

“You sure you want to get married in the church? I heard the pub can be nice for weddings too.” Robert joked.

“Yeah you could let us plan it.” Aaron added. “I think some of decorations are still there. I’m sure mum had that polar bear out for Christmas last year.”

“You two aren’t going anywhere near my wedding planning. We’re doing it ourselves. With Leyla’s help.”

“Oh but Pete is Rob’s best mate. We’ll just go have a chat with him and he’ll convince Leyla to let us handle it.”

“Yeah I’ll just give him a call after you’ve left. We’ll sort it.”

“No, no you will not. I’ll steal your phone if I have to.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Robert mumbled and the three of them laughed.

“Will you at least let us handle the party?” Aaron asked. “I promise I won’t let Robert near the music.”

“Oi!”

“Jacob is DJ-ing.”

“Oh and I suppose David is in charge of the food?”

“’Course not. We’re asking Vic.”

“Are we allowed to do anything besides show up?”

“Yeah that’s what I wanted to talk to you two about… I have a favour to ask. Or well… two favours. From Gabby and me. Well… one from me and one from both of us.”

“Spit it out Flaherty.”

“It’ll be Thomas soon actually. I’m changing my name.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. For Gabby. It means a lot to her, with her dad and everything, and I don’t care about the name Flaherty really. And I already am a Dingle _and a Sugden_ anyway.” She said, grinning at Robert who laughingly replied “Good answer.”

“What did you want to ask us?” Aaron asked before the two of them would get distracted again by their love of winding each other up.

“Right, well, one is easy. Can we have the reception here? We, I mean, you have a big garden and no neighbours close by who would complain about the noise.”

“Of course.” Aaron said right away.

“And this will always be your home too, no matter who you marry or how far away you move.” Robert added.

“Soft.” Liv teased.

“Says the woman planning her wedding.”

“Yeah, about that. There is one more thing I wanted to ask you both. And don’t feel like you have to say yes or anything.”

“What is it?”

“Will you give me away? Walk me down the aisle? Both of you.”

“What?”

“Don’t you want your mum to do that?” Aaron asked.

“No. She barely knows Gabby. Barely knows me anymore. You two are my family. I want you to do it.”

“Who is Gabby asking?”

“Laurel. Bernice still isn’t my biggest fan.”

“Her loss.” Aaron said and hugged her. “We’d be honoured to walk you down the aisle.”

“And I can’t wait to see you in a wedding dress.” Robert said and took his turn in hugging her.

“You’ll be waiting a long time then. I’m not wearing a dress.”  
  
***

“How do I look?” Liv asked, giving her brothers a little twirl. She was wearing a white suit with a lace top that she’d designed herself and put together with some help from Chas and Charity.

“Beautiful.” Aaron told her and pulled her into a hug.

“Absolutely stunning.” Robert agreed, kissing the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her. “Gabby is a lucky lady.”

Liv blushed.

They heard the music start in the church and linked arms.

“Ready?”

“Yeah. Ready.”

“Alright then, let’s get you married.” Robert said and the three of them walked down the aisle to where Gabby was waiting.

“Oh my god, look at her.” Liv hissed under her breath. “My wife is so beautiful!”

The two men laughed and Aaron placed Liv’s hand on Gabby’s before giving the girl a quick hug and telling her she looked beautiful and taking a seat next to Robert.

As Harriet started the ceremony and the girls said their vows, Aaron’s mind started to wander back to that day in the garage all those years ago and he couldn't help but smile and think of all of the amazing times they'd had together since then.

“We should get married.” Robert said softly, grabbing Aaron’s hand and entwining their fingers.

“We’re already married. Twice actually.”

“I mean renew our vows. You and me on a beach in Hawaii or something. What do you say mister Sugden?”

 “I’d love to mister Dingle.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is stuck in traffic, Aaron tries to cheer him up.

“Hey are you almost home?” Aaron said, answering his phone when he saw his husband’s name flash up on the screen.

“I wish… There’s been an accident.” Robert sighed. “That doesn’t involve me. I’m fine, don’t worry.” He added quickly when he realised what exactly he’d said. “It’s just that the road is closed now… so I’m stuck.”

“Can’t you go around?”

“I tried. But everything is stuck. I’m going to have to wait it out. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s not like this accident is your fault.”

“No, I know. But it’s not the evening I had in mind when I left for work this morning. Not what either of us had in mind.”

“No…” Aaron said and turned off the stove. “I cooked. Food’s almost ready.”

Robert groaned.

“Don’t talk about food please. I haven’t eaten since lunch and I’ve only got half a bag of M&M’s in the car.”

“Sorry.”

“Is Liv home?” Robert asked, changing the subject.

“Yeah. Just got back from Gabby’s. I think they actually did homework this time.”

Robert chuckled.

“Bernice must’ve been around then.”

“Yeah exactly.” Aaron agreed. “How long do you think you’ll be?”

“I don’t know. I have the radio on for news but all they’re saying now is that the road is closed and everything around here is chaos.”

Aaron turned the radio on and found the station he knew Robert always listened to in the car.

“At least the music is alright. And you can sing along without Liv yelling at you to shut up.”

Robert laughed.

“She’ll learn to appreciate my singing one day.”

“Yeah just keep telling yourself that.” Aaron teased.

“I’m sorry I’m missing dinner.” Robert said after a beat. “I already texted Nicola that I’m taking the day off tomorrow. We’re spending the day in bed. Liv can sort herself out.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“I better hang up now. Save my battery. I’ll let you know when things start moving again here.”

“Alright. Love you.”

“I love you too.” Robert replied and hung up.

Aaron sighed and dropped his phone on the kitchen table. They’d been so busy lately, a quiet family meal and a night in front of the TV was just what they needed, but as usual, things weren’t going according to plan.

“Liv! Food’s ready!” He called up the stairs and started scooping the food onto two plates.

“Where’s Rob?” Liv asked when she walked into the kitchen a few minutes later and only saw her brother sitting at the table.

“Stuck in traffic. It’s just you and me for now.”

They sat down and ate and talked about their day and Aaron tried to keep his mind from wandering to his husband who was most likely cursing the world and everyone in it by now.

“Do you need help cleaning up?” Liv asked after they finished their meal.

“Nah it’s ok. Rob will want to eat when he gets home anyway. We’ll leave it for tomorrow.”

“Alright. I’m going upstairs. I have some reading to do for English.”

Aaron nodded.

“Sure. Tell Gabby I said hi.”

Liv mumbled something that sounded a lot like an insult but the smile on her lips and the blush creeping onto her cheeks told Aaron all he needed to know.

He put the dinner plates in the dishwasher and listened to the traffic information on the radio.

“… and clean up has begun for the accident in the Leeds area we’ve been talking about all evening. Police are expecting traffic to be able to pass through again within the next hour.”

Aaron sighed, it was starting to look like it would be at least another two hours before Robert would make it home.

“Good luck to everyone stuck in the Leeds chaos. Are you stuck in there and want a certain song to make the wait a little more bearable? Let us know by calling the studio now.” The DJ said and started another song.

Before he had time to talk himself out of it Aaron grabbed his phone and dialled the number for the radio station.

“Hi welcome to Dales FM. You’re on the air with Rich, who are you and what can we do for you?”

“I’m Aaron and I’d like to hear Adele with Make You Feel My Love.”

“Good choice. Big Adele fan are you Aaron?”

“Er no not really actually.”

“You’re not?”

“No, but my husband and I had our first dance to this on our wedding day. So it’s special.”

“Aww that’s nice. Have you been married long?”

“Officially about a month. Unofficially about eight.”

“Sounds like there’s a story there.” Rich prompted.

“He planned a surprise wedding in my mother’s pub to do something nice for me when I was going through a tough time. And then we made it legal a month ago.”

“He sounds like a pretty amazing guy.”

Aaron smiled to himself.

“He is.”

“What’s his name?”

“Robert.”

“Is he listening now? Why don’t you introduce the song yourself and say a few words to him.”

“Ok uhm… Robert, I hope this song makes you smile and think of our wedding. I love you. Here’s Adele with Make You Feel My Love.”

The song started and Aaron ended the call and pulled up the video his mum had made on their wedding day. He smiled watching it for the millionth time.

A text from Robert appeared on his screen.

_Heard you on the radio. Soft lad._

_But if you call me soft one more time I’m divorcing you._

_Love you too. X_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roblivion move into the mill

“You do the honours.” Robert said, handing Aaron the keys to the Mill. They were finally, _finally_ moving in today and leaving all the bad memories from their past behind them.

Aaron rolled his eyes at his husband but took the keys and opened the door.

“You’re not going to carry him over the threshold are you?” Liv asked Robert.

“No he’s not.” Aaron told her and shot Robert a warning look.

“Why should I have to do the heavy lifting anyway? Have you seen his arms?” Robert said, giving Aaron’s bicep a squeeze for emphasis. “He’s the muscles in this marriage, I’m the brains.”

Aaron snorted.

“You saying I’m thick?”

“I’ll just go put my boxes in my room and leave you two to your domestic.”  Liv said and turned around to grab a box.

“He might be too heavy to carry, but you’re not.” Robert said laughingly as he grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

She squealed and kicked her legs while he carried her inside and put her down in the middle of the living room.

“Idiot.” She said pretending to be annoyed but secretly loving every second.

“Oi that’s my husband you’re talking about.” Aaron said as he walked into the house carrying a box. “Only I get to call him idiot.”

“We’re family, I can call him what I want.”

“What is this? National insult Robert day?” Robert asked, walking past the siblings to grab some boxes.

“Why don’t you go upstairs and sort out your room so you can actually sleep in it tonight, and we’ll get started down here.” Aaron suggested and Liv nodded and disappeared up the stairs.

Robert came back inside carrying a box marked kitchen.

“We’ll start with the kitchen and then move on to our bedroom, ok?”

“Maybe we should start with the bedroom. We can get take away tonight. Bedroom is more important.” Aaron said, taking the box from Robert’s hands and putting it on the floor before putting his hands on the other man’s hips and tugging him close.

“Oh no. You are not distracting me today. I want to be able to properly live here tonight.” Robert said, stepping out of Aaron’s embrace.

Aaron sighed but decided to just start unpacking.

“Hey what’s this?” He asked, holding up a shoebox marked Robert.

“Oh yeah Diane gave me that the other day. It’s some of my stuff from my dad’s house...”

“What is it? Photos?”

Robert shrugged.

“I don’t know. Haven’t looked. Probably just report cards from school and stuff like that.”

“Can I look?”

“Sure. It’s probably just junk though.”

Aaron opened the box and felt, more than saw, Robert come closer to check out its content.

“Some photos here.” He said picking up a small pile of slightly faded photographs. “Is that you?”

“Yeah… me as a baby…” Robert replied, looking at the photo of himself in his father’s lap.

“Is that your mum?” Aaron asked, holding up the next photo from the pile; a young Robert sitting at a table covered in pencils with a woman sitting next to him, both of them smiling at the camera.

“Yeah… I think this wasn’t long after she first moved in with us. Dad took a lot of pictures of us back then.”

“That must be Vic” Aaron said as he showed Robert another photo. This time a slightly older Robert was sitting next to his mum on the sofa, staring adoringly at a baby in her lap.

“Yeah. Yeah that’s Vic. I loved helping my mum look after her. I adored her.” Robert told him. “Still do.”

“Soft lad.” Aaron teased before moving on to the next picture. Robert at about 10 years old, dressed in a suit, standing in front of a Christmas tree. “You wore suits even back then, eh?”

“I was a stylish kid.”

“Yeah you were cute.” Aaron agreed. “What happened?”

“Oi!” Robert laughed. “I’m still cute and you know it. You married me. What else is in there?”

Aaron put the photos aside and took out another pile of papers.

“Oh a report card. Let’s see if you were a good student.”

“I was alright.” Robert said with a shrug.

“Good at maths and economics. No surprise there. And English. And art?”

“I liked art. The teacher was nice.”

Aaron smiled and put the report card away.

“Let’s see…” He said looking through the rest of the papers. “Some more photos, an essay, birthday cards… Hey what’s this? Did you draw this?” He asked holding up a drawing of a landscape that looked like it belonged on a postcard.

“I uh… yeah I suppose so. I liked to draw as a kid.”

“Robert this is amazing.”

“I can’t believe dad kept it…”

“Is this Vic? And where is this? Your family’s farm?” Aaron asked when he found more drawings.

“Yeah, yeah that’s the farm. And Vic in her favourite dress. She always wore that flowery thing.”

“I didn’t know you could draw.”

Robert shrugged.

“I haven’t in ages.”

“Who is this?” Aaron asked when he found several sketches of the same boy. “Did you draw these too?”

“Yeah… his name was Stephen. He worked on the farm…” Robert told his husband, waiting for him to put two and two together.

“He’s the lad you had a crush on. The one your dad caught you with.”

Robert nodded.

“I liked drawing him. I never showed him these though. Never showed anyone.”

“They’re amazing. Maybe you should take up drawing again.” Aaron suggested.

“Yeah. Maybe.” Robert said and grabbed the box marked kitchen again and went to unpack it.

Over the next few weeks art supplies managed to mysteriously find themselves in Robert’s desk in the portacabin and various places around the house. He had to admit he enjoyed drawing again. Little sketches at first but slowly his confidence returned and on their first wedding anniversary he gave Aaron a drawing of the two of them on their wedding day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert wakes up after surgery and the anaesthetic messes with his head a little

Aaron sipped his coffee and made a face when he realised he’d let it go cold. He wasn’t sure if it made the stuff more or less drinkable. Sighing he sat back in the uncomfortable waiting room chair. Surely a routine operation wouldn’t have to take this long?

“Mister Dingle?”

Aaron’s head shot up at the mention of his name.

“Your husband is out of surgery. The procedure was a success. Everything went smoothly.” The nurse told him.

“So he’s going to be ok?”

“He’ll probably be sore for a while, and he’ll have to take antibiotics for a few weeks, but I’m certain he’ll make a full recovery.”

“Oh thank god.” Aaron muttered under his breath. “Can I see him?” He asked the nurse.

“Of course. Follow me.” She said and led Aaron down a corridor. “He’ll probably be asleep for a while yet. And maybe a little disoriented from the anaesthetic when he wakes up. But that’ll clear up within a few hours at most.”

“Alright, thanks.”

“Here we are.” The nurse said and gestured to a room on her right. “You can just sit with him and talk to him. Sometimes people wake up sooner when they hear their loved ones voices.”

Aaron nodded and sat down in the chair next to Robert’s bed and took his hand and placed a small kiss on his knuckles.

“Just push that button when he wakes up and someone will be by to check on him.”

Aaron nodded again and turned his attention to his still sleeping husband.

“Hey sleepyhead.” He said softly. “You had me worried.”

Robert hadn’t been feeling well for a while but had of course insisted he was fine. Knocking back more aspirins than was probably healthy. That morning he’d woken up with a fever and, eventually, admitted he’d spent most of the night throwing up. Aaron had insisted he’d see a doctor and had gone with him to make sure he actually went in. The doctor had quickly examined him before sending him straight to A&E with a suspected appendicitis, where they’d rushed him into surgery.

After a short while Robert began to stir and Aaron squeezed his hand to let him know he was there.

“Hey there mister Dingle.” He said when Robert turned to look at him. “How do we always end up here, eh? They’ll name the place after us soon.”

“What happened?” Robert asked, slowly taking in his surroundings. “Where am I?”

“You’re in the hospital. You just had surgery. They took your appendix out.”

“Oh... I don’t need that, do I?” Robert asked, trying to focus on Aaron but still too drugged up to actually do so.

Aaron smiled.

“No, no you’ll be fine without it.”

“Ok…” Robert replied and closed his eyes again for a moment before opening them again and looking at Aaron. Confusion flashed across his face. “You’re very handsome.”

Aaron chuckled and leaned over and kissed his forehead.

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

“No. I mean. You’re really handsome.” Robert repeated, words slightly slurring. “You have nice eyes. I like your eyes.” He lifted his free hand up to Aaron’s face and stroked his cheek. “Your beard is so nice. Soft.” He brushed his thumb over Aaron’s lower lip before quickly dropping his hand again and mumbled something unintelligible.

Aaron laughed.

“Are you flirting with me?”

“I like boys as well as girls. But don’t tell my dad. He doesn’t like it.”

“Robert, how old do you think you are?”

“Uhm… I uh…” Robert thought for a second and frowned. “’M not sure… but old enough for you. I like you.”

“Oh yeah?” Aaron asked, deciding to play along.

“Yeah. Do you want to go out with me some time?” Robert asked and the smile he gave Aaron was somewhere in between drunk and sleepy. “We’ll go dancing. I’m a good dancer. I’ll show you.” He said and tried to sit up.

“Hey, hey don’t do that. You have to take it easy for a while. You just had surgery.” Aaron said and gently pushed him back down on the bed.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Robert asked a few minutes later. “’Cos if not, I can be your boyfriend. I’m a good boyfriend.”

“I’m married.” Aaron said, trying not to laugh at the way Robert’s face fell.

“Oh.”

“To you, you idiot.” He said and grabbed Robert’s left hand and pointed out his wedding ring to him before holding up his own hand to show him his own ring.

“Really?” Robert asked, not quite believing what he was hearing.

“Yes really. A little over a year. It was our anniversary a few weeks ago, remember? You cooked for me.”

“I’m a chef?” Robert asked, trying to piece together the facts.

“Something like that.”

“And we’re married?”

Aaron smiled and took his phone out of his pocket and showed him the picture of the two of them in the pub that his mum had taken on their wedding day.

“You look so good in a suit.” Robert said, staring at the screen.

“So do you.”

“Oh hello, you’re awake.” The nurse from earlier said as she walked into the room. “How are you feeling?”

“He’s a little out of it.” Aaron told her, amusement clear in his voice.

“I’m married.” Robert said, still not really able to wrap his head around that fact. “To him.”

“We celebrated our one year wedding anniversary a few weeks ago and he just asked me out.”

The nurse smiled.

“Anaesthesia is a funny thing sometimes. Once it wears off properly I’m sure he’ll be back to his old self.”

“My husband is so handsome. I’m so lucky.” Robert told the nurse.

Aaron chuckled.

“I don’t know, I think I like him like this.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron takes Robert to the beach he went to with Chas.

“Alright?”

“Hmm? What?”

“I asked if you’re alright.” Robert repeated. “You’ve been so quiet and distant lately. And I know you’re not sleeping.”

“I’m fine. Just… got a little lost in my own head. Don’t worry.” Aaron replied, knowing perfectly well that would not ease his husband’s mind.

“What’s going on in your head then?” Robert asked and sat down next to him on their sofa.

Aaron sighed and reached out for Robert’s hand and entwined their fingers.

“It’s the anniversary of the trial and everything. Brings back a lot of memories.”

Robert’s face fell.

“I… I’m sorry. I didn’t realise. I…”

“No, Rob, don’t. It’s alright. I didn’t realise myself until I was helping mum clear out the attic in the pub the other day. Came across some of the papers from court and this fossil I found my mum as a kid.”

“Fossil?”

Aaron smiled.

“I found it on the beach when I was about 7. Mum took me and we spent the whole day there. Treasure hunting.”

“Please tell me there are photos of 7 year old you looking for treasures on the beach.”

“I don’t think so.” Aaron shook his head. “Your imagination will have to do.”

“Pity.” Robert said and bumped his shoulder against Aaron’s. “I bet you were cute all covered in sand and mud.”

“After I told you about… everything with Gordon… mum took me back to that beach.” Aaron said after a few minutes. “Try to get me to talk to her. I kept telling her everything was fine… until we got home. I told her everything then. It was around this time of year. Well… a little earlier I suppose.”

“And there was me thinking you’d just had enough of me after only two years of marriage.”

“Nah. I think I can handle two more.” Aaron joked and kissed Robert. “Maybe even three.”

Robert laughed.

“I feel so loved right now.”

“You know, I’ve never been back since. We should go. Today.”

“Today?”

“Yeah why not? Liv’s in Ireland, we’ve got nothing on…”

“Yeah, yeah I suppose you’re right. Let’s go.”

They quickly packed some lunch and Aaron drove them to the beach.

“Let’s go for a walk first, we can come back here for the food later.” Aaron suggested and started walking, hands stuffed into the pockets of his coat.

“The weather is nice today.” Robert said as he fell into step next to Aaron who just nodded. “Hey, only happy thoughts today.”

Aaron gave him a small smile.

“I’m trying. Lots of memories here. Not all bad, I promise.”

Robert wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close as Aaron’s arm slipped around his waist.

“We should come back in the summer. Maybe with Liv too.”

“I like it like this. It gets too crowded in the summer.”

“Would be warmer though.” Robert said and shivered. Spring might have officially begun, it was still cold at the seaside.

“Should’ve worn a proper coat then instead of that leather jacket.”

“I guess I was just hoping my husband would keep me warm.”

Aaron laughed and kissed him.

“Better?”

“It’s a start.”

They walked along the beach for a while, arms wrapped around each other, not really talking, just enjoying being together.

“You know,” Aaron started, staring at the sea, “Last time I was here, with mum, I kept telling myself that if  I could just enjoy spending time with her, and not think of Gordon, that everything would be ok. That I could handle him being back if that meant she was happy.”

“That’s you all over isn’t it? You always put other people’s happiness first.” Robert said and kissed his temple. “You’re way too damn selfless for your own good.”

“Are you saying I should be more selfish?”

“Yes, yes I am. I can give you some tips. According to some I’m the expert on being selfish.” Robert said, pretending to be joking but Aaron could hear the hint of hurt in his voice.

“Only the people that don’t know the real you.”

“Maybe. But I meant what I said outside the pub that day after the trial. You deserve to be really happy.”

“I am now. With you. I love you.”

***

  
“Hey Mattie, it’s getting late, don’t you want to go to the arcade for a bit before we go home?” Aaron asked his son.

After that day almost 10 years ago now, when he’d taken Robert to this beach, their beach, they’d decided to come back every year around this time to make some new, happy memories.

“Yeah nana Chas and grandpa Jason have been saving up pennies for you especially.” Robert said. “You can try winning them a prize.”

“I’m looking for treasures, dad.” Matthew replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Oh yeah? What kind of treasures? Maybe your dad and I can help.”

“Pirate treasures! Uncle Adam said there used to be pirates here.”

At 7 years old, Matthew was obsessed with pirates and lived for his uncle’s stories about pirates terrorising the English coastline.

“Did he now? Well we better start looking then, eh?” Aaron said and kicked at some pebbles with his shoe.

“Maybe we’ll find part of a ship.” Robert said, joining the search.

“Daddy! Daddy! Look!” Matthew said a little while later as he ran up to his parents and showed them a few brightly coloured seashells. “I found a treasure!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert introduces Aaron to his mum.
> 
> Just something ridiculously soft 'cos I needed Robert to have some motherly love.

“Hey mum, it’s me.” Robert said, shifting his weight nervously from one foot to another. “I uh… was wondering if you’re free today.”

“For you, always.”

“Yeah? Are you sure?”

“Sweetheart, the whole purpose of me moving back to the village was so I could spend more time with the three of you. No matter what’s going on, I’ll always make time for my kids.” Sarah told her son. “Now tell me, why do I have to be free today?”

“Well… uhm.. I uh.. there is someone I want you to meet.”

“Oh?” Sarah asked and Robert could hear the hint of amusement in her voice. “Someone special?”

She knew him too well.

“Yeah... yeah they’re pretty special.” Robert said and looked at Aaron sitting on the picnic table outside the pub.

“Well then I’d love to meet this special someone. Do I have time to pop to the shop to get some biscuits and tidy up a bit?”

“You don’t have to do that mum.”

“If I’m meeting someone that's special to you I can at least offer them a cup of tea and a biscuit.”  

Robert smiled.

“Alright then. The chocolate ones you used to buy when I was a kid?”

“Of course. They’re the best kind.”

“Exactly.” Robert agreed. “So we’ll see you in an hour then? Is that ok?”

“An hour is fine. But on one condition.”

“Condition?”

“Do I get to know their name? Or should I just refer to them as Robert’s special someone?” Sarah teased.

“Aaron. His name is Aaron.” Robert told her, unable to stop the smile on his face from getting even bigger.

“Aaron huh? Well tell him I look forward to meeting him. I’ll see you both in an hour.”

“Yeah ok see you soon mum. Bye.” Robert said and hung up before walking back over to Aaron.

“Well? What did she say?” Aaron asked. He’d watched Robert pace up and down the street and tried to read the other man’s expression to judge how the phone call was going.

“She’s looking forward to meeting you.” Robert told him as he sat down next to him and kissed him. “Thanks for doing this.”

“No need to thank me. She’s your mum. Of course I want to meet her. Tell her what an amazing man her son has become.”

Robert ducked his head at that, suddenly very interested in his shoes.

“I mean it. You’re amazing and I love you.” Aaron said, wrapping an arm around Robert’s shoulders. “And I’m looking forward to meeting your mum too. Even if I’m nervous as hell.”

“Don’t be. She’ll love you, I’m sure.”

“Because I’m so loveable?” Aaron joked.

“Yeah and because you make me happy.”

***

“Ready?” Robert asked Aaron as they stood in front of his mother’s door.

“No.” Aaron replied, trying to control his nerves.

Robert kissed his cheek and knocked on the door.

“Hi sweetheart.” Sarah said when she opened the door and pulled her son into a hug. “You look good. I like the shorter hair.”

“Thanks mum.” Robert mumbled before stepping back and grabbing Aaron’s hand, pulling him closer. “ Mum, this is Aaron. My boyfriend. My everything. Aaron, meet my mum.”

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Aaron said politely and held out his hand for Sarah to shake.

“Hello love.” Sarah greeted him. “Nice to finally put a face to the name. This one hasn’t told me much but Victoria has. Come on in you two.”

They followed her into the house and sat down on the sofa while she made tea for the three of them.

“I hope you like chocolate biscuits Aaron. I always bought these for Robert when he was little. We’d sit down to watch telly after tea and I let him have a few.” Sarah said when she returned a few minutes later.

“We’d go through a packet in just a few days.” Robert added. “Dad always said I’d ruin my teeth with the amount of sugar I used to eat.”

“Used to? You still have a massive sweet tooth.” Aaron teased. “Those sweets we bought at the theme park the other day? You ate most of them. I had about three.”

“That’s just because I didn’t want you to get sick on the rollercoaster.”

“Oh how thoughtful of you.”

Robert laughed.

“I won you a teddy bear! Isn’t that thoughtful enough?”

“I can’t eat a teddy bear now can I?”

“Ok I promise next time I’ll be better at sharing. I’ll let you have four.”

Aaron laughed and rolled his eyes as Robert kissed his cheek.

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“Hmm yeah I am.” Robert said and stole another kiss. He was feeling relaxed and happy. His mum back in his life after way too long and the love of his life sitting next to him arguing with him about sweets. Things didn’t get much better than that.

Sarah smiled at the sight. She'd only been back in Emmerdale for a little over a month after living in Ireland first and Australia after that. She'd tried to keep in touch with all three of her kids but Robert especially had been hard to get a hold of. Eventually she'd gotten him to tell her why and she wasn't sure she'd ever forgive Jack for sending him away and all the hurt he'd caused him before that. She'd always known Jack and Robert had their differences and young Robert hadn't exactly been an innocent angel but he was her son and she'd always love him no matter what.

“I’m glad I came back to the village.” She told the two boys sitting on her sofa, looking at the other like they hung the moon. “Seeing all three of my kids happy is all I’ve ever wanted, but I just have to ask, how did you two meet?”

“He stole my car.” Robert said and looked at Aaron and laughed.

“Yeah and then he called me an idiot.”

“Technically I called Ross an idiot.”

Sarah laughed.

“So not exactly love at first sight then?”

“I don’t know, it was something.” Aaron said.

“Yeah.” Robert agreed. “And now it’s everything.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Adam have a surprise for Robert and Aaron.

“Morning!” Adam said happily as Aaron slid into the passenger’s seat of his car.

“What are you so happy about this early in the morning?” Aaron asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “How does Vic put up with you like this?”

“Can’t I just be in a good mood?”

Aaron frowned and glanced at the clock on the dashboard.

“Not at 7.03AM”

“Mate I’ve been up since five. You’re just grumpy because your husband is away on business.”

“Yeah well I didn’t marry him because I hate spending time with him, you know. And anyway he’s back today.”

“And we’re all glad about that.” Adam teased and pulled out of the Mill’s driveway.

“Shut up. I’m allowed to miss my husband. You were a nightmare when Vic went on that course last year.”

“I didn’t spend the entire time moping around the village.”

“No you spent the entire time moping around our house.” Aaron reminded him. “And you didn’t have to share a house with two loved up teenagers.”

Adam grinned.

“It’s back on then?”

“Oh yes. Big time.”

“So what time is Rob due back?”

“Around lunchtime hopefully.”

“So we’re closing up shop at noon then?”

“Isn’t that why we’re starting this early?” Aaron replied and both men laughed.

“You fancy grabbing a pint with me and Vic tonight?”

Aaron raised an eyebrow at his friend.

“My husband’s been away for three days, what makes you think I want to spend our first evening back together looking at your ugly mug in the pub?”

Adam laughed.

“Come on mate. We’ve all been so busy lately, Vic misses the both of you. Just a quick pint to catch up.”

“Fine. But I’m taking the morning off tomorrow.”

***

“No, no don’t put it on the table. I don’t want them to know right away.” Vic said and grabbed the two neatly wrapped parcels from the table.

“We could just tell them without the things.” Adam suggested.

“But we got them made especially. And you said yourself it was cute when I showed you that video.”

“Yeah but don’t you think they’ll be happy for us anyway, babe?”

“Of course. But it’s the first, I want it to be special.”

“It will be.” Adam said and put a hand on her stomach. “But they’ll know what’s up when you’re not drinking. I did ask them to come for a pint with us.”

“Grape juice.” Victoria said happily. “It looks just like white wine. If you get the drinks in they won’t notice until we tell them.”

Adam smiled. He loved his wife dearly and would do just about anything for her but if it was up to him they would just tell everyone without any special effects.

“Hey guys, you haven’t been waiting long have you?” Robert said as he walked up to their table in the pub, followed by Aaron.

“No we only just got here ourselves. We figured you two love birds would want to make up for lost time first.” Victoria teased as the two men sat down.

“Oh come on, I’ve only been away for three days. We can be apart for three days.” Robert protested.

“Exactly.” Aaron agreed, neither of them willing to admit to Vic how much they had missed each other. “And anyway, I was promised a pint.”

“It’s your mother’s pub, you can drink for free here and you’re making me buy you a pint?” Adam said and got up to go to the bar. “Robert, pint?”

“Please.”

“And a white wine for me babe, thanks.” Vic said and gave him a wink she hoped her brother and brother in law hadn’t caught. “So how was your conference?” She said, turning to Robert who shrugged.

“Some interesting parts, I think I got a few new contacts from it… but Dover on your own gets boring. I did all the touristy stuff on the first day because the afternoon program got cancelled.”

“Oh? Why?”

“Speaker got food poisoning.” Robert grinned. “If there’s one thing I’ve learnt from these things it’s to stay away from the egg sandwiches.”

“Mister suave businessman and his secret knowledge of dodgy lunches.” Aaron joked.

“I suffered to gain that knowledge, you know. The first time Lawrence sent me to one of those things…” Robert shuddered. “It wasn’t pretty.”

Adam returned with their drinks and they chatted for a while until Victoria suddenly sat up a little straighter and grabbed a bag from under the table.

“We have something for you.”

“What? A gift? Why? It’s neither of our birthdays…”

“I know. But this is for a special occasion.”

“We have something to tell you and Vic wanted to make it special.” Adam added.

Victoria smiled and handed both Robert and Aaron a parcel.

“What’s this?” Aaron asked, sharing a confused look with his husband. “And why does it have my name on it?”

“Just open it mate.”

“It’s part of our news.”

After a moment of slight hesitation the two men opened their gifts.

“This is nice Vic but I don’t think it’s really my size.” Aaron said when he saw the onesie in his parcel.

“Aaron look what it says on the front.” Robert said, holding up his.

“I love my uncle Robert.” Aaron read and his eyes went wide as he checked the print on the onesie in his lap. “I love my uncle Aaron.”

“You’re pregnant?” Robert asked a beaming Victoria.

“Almost 12 weeks.”

“I wanted to tell you sooner but she wanted to wait.” Adam said.

“It’s bad luck to tell anyone before the first three months are up. And the last thing we needed was more bad luck.”

“Congratulations.” Robert said and got up to hug his sister and his brother in law. “You’re going to be great parents.”

“Congrats daddy.” Aaron said and hugged his best friend. “I’m really happy for the both of you.”

“Thanks mate.” Adam said and nudged Aaron in the ribs. “It’ll be your turn next.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv has a gift for Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only Rob & Liv in this one, Aaron is just mentioned, he'll be back in the next one.

“Rob? Are you busy?”

Robert looked up from his computer to see Liv standing in the doorway to his office. Or rather, the room they called his office but in reality was more like a spare room they put a desk in after having kicked unpacked boxes aside.

“A bit, but what’s up?”

“I have something for you. To say… thanks I suppose.”

Robert frowned as Liv walked into the room and perched on the edge of his desk.

“Thanks for what?”

“I don’t know… Putting up with me.”

“You’re family.” Robert said as if that explained everything.

“But I haven’t exactly made things easy for you. For both of you. I got you arrested.”

 “In this family that’s almost a rite of passage.” Robert grinned and gently punched Liv’s leg.

“It’s just… I want you to know I do appreciate everything you’ve done for me. And still do. Like the whole trip to Mauritius and even letting my mum stay here until she was well enough to go back to Dublin.”

“Well Aaron and I got a nice honeymoon out of that trip too. And we have plenty of room here. You know we wouldn’t have minded if she’d stayed longer.”

Liv nodded quickly.

“I know. She does too. She just wanted to get back to her own house.” She said and took a deep breath before continuing, “I know people call you a selfish bastard and cold hearted and everything… but they don’t know the real you. ‘Cos you’re anything but. And that’s why I wanted to give you this. To say thanks for being such a great brother.”

Robert took the bright pink and purple envelope from her and opened it.

“It’s nothing much but I hope you like it.”

“Did you make it yourself?” Robert asked, letting the envelope’s content slip onto his desk.

“I designed it. Drew it. Then I found this website that lets you print it on all sorts of stuff.”

Robert nodded and took a good look at his gift. A cartoon version of himself, a tiny bi pride flag sticking out of the breast pocket of his suit and a text balloon saying I am (discretely) bisexual.

He laughed and got up to hug Liv and place a kiss on her forehead.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it. Thank you.”

“It’s a laptop sticker. I wanted to get a pin at first but then I figured you wouldn’t want to poke a hole in your expensive suits…”

Robert laughed.

“You know me too well. But I would’ve pinned it to my leather jacket instead.”

“Well now you won’t have to. You don’t actually have to put it on your computer either… it’s just what they call these things you know. I got Aaron one too and he barely uses his computer, he’s always on his phone.”

“Can I see Aaron’s?”

It’s in my room. Wrapped. I was going to give it to him when he got home last night but then Adam was there too and Pete was around and it got so late…” Liv trailed off. “But I can show you the order confirmation email.” She added after a beat and tapped her phone a few times before showing Robert the screen.

“Liv this is great.” Robert said laughingly when he saw the cartoon version of Aaron in his work clothes, wearing his hi-vis vest that was a rainbow print instead of bright orange and a text balloon saying Dales Pride.

“Do you think he’ll like it?”

“He’ll love it. You should do more of these. They’re great.”

“I have few more sketches…You and Aaron together, Gabby, Vic, Adam, Chas and Jason... I haven’t actually shown them to anyone. Gabby only saw hers before it was finished. I wasn’t sure people would like me drawing them as cartoons.”

“I’m sure they won’t mind. Can I see them?”

Liv bit her lip.

“They’re not exactly finished… and not very good.”

“I’ll be the judge of that. But if you’re not comfortable showing them to me you don’t have to.”

Liv nodded.

“I know.”

“Think about it, ok? I’d love to see them.” Robert said and took a second to save his work before closing his laptop and peeling the back off the sticker. “Help me with this, will you?  Make sure I get it on straight.”

Liv raised an eyebrow and gave him a look that said “Really?” before both of them burst out laughing.

“Ok, ok, don’t even say it. I heard it. Bad choice of words.” He said and wrapped Liv in another hug. “Don’t tell Aaron, he’ll never let me hear the end of it.”

***

Robert was nervous. He didn’t want to admit it but he was. He’d been working on getting the deal with this company for a long time. From meeting one of their reps at a conference not long after he and Aaron had gotten married to a final presentation for the big bosses today. Both Aaron and Liv had helped him prepare, by being his audience and his personal cheerleading team during his moments of low confidence.

“Are you all set?” Nick, the rep he’d met at the conference asked him.

“Yeah, yeah I think so.” Robert replied, checking the cables hooking his computer up to the screen in the conference room again.

“You’ve got this, man. They’ve already seen your written proposal and they liked that, this is just a formality.”

Robert nodded and checked his phone when it beeped, smiling when he saw a good luck text from Aaron.

“My husband.” He explained. “Wishing me luck.”

“You won’t need it.” Nick said and patted his shoulder. “Hey is that supposed to be you?” He asked, pointing at the sticker on Robert’s computer.

“Yeah, my sister made it. She’s an artist. She designed the new Home James logo too.”

“Really?” Nick look impressed. “You have a very talented sister then.”

Robert smiled.

“Yeah I do. I really do.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one with the first kiss parallels and fanboy!Robert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching showjumping on tv the other day and one of the horses was called danger mouse and it just reminded me of Robert/Robron. 
> 
> equestrian + fandom = this

“Where’s your other half?” Paddy asked Aaron as he stepped into the portacabin. They were meant to have lunch in the pub but after Adam had gone home looking a pale shade of green halfway through the morning, Aaron was on his own and they were behind on the workload already so tea and sandwiches in the portacabin would have to do instead.

Aaron grinned.

 “Oh he’s my other half now? No more mister shifty?”

“Well he’s your husband isn’t he? Suppose I better get used to him being around. Doesn’t look like that’s going to change any time soon.” Paddy shrugged and Aaron patted his shoulder to say thanks before taking his tea from him. He knew both Paddy and Robert were doing their best to get over their differences for his sake.

“Well he’s not around now so you can relax. He’s in Dublin. Some conference she sent him to.” He nodded at Nicola who just glared at him. “He’s picking Liv up though and they’re coming home together.”

“Oh. Sandra doing better then?”

“Yeah, Liv said she’s back at work full time now so not much use in her sticking around.”

“So the three of you will be living in the mill together at last then, eh?”

“Finally.” Aaron nodded. “You should come round for tea sometime. Have a look at the house properly. Mum’s back too you know.”

“I know. But I’m pretty sure that ship has sailed. I think I’ll just move in with Marlon and we can just become the village most eligible bachelors.”

“The village grumpy old men more like.” Aaron said and laughed.

“Oi! Cheeky.”

Aaron’s phone beeped and he took it out of his pocket.

“Rob’s rental car broke down.” He said when he read the text.

“Oh he didn’t drive his own car?” Paddy asked.

“No flying was easier. And he’d be able to meet up with Liv on the way home. We drove to the airport together Monday and I drove his car back. Picking them both up again tonight.”

“Right… Well… hopefully he can still make it to the airport in time.”

Aaron nodded and turned his attention back to his phone when another text came in. He snorted when he read it.

“Everything alright?” Paddy asked.

“Yeah. He got a guy from a local garage to come take a look.” Aaron told him and Paddy wondered why that made Aaron smile the way he did.

Another text came in and the smile on Aaron’s face got bigger.

“It was the guy’s day off apparently.”

“Oh. Bet that wasn’t how he was planning on spending his day off.”

“Yeah…” Aaron said, distracted as he typed a reply and laughed when he got another text.

“They’re stranded in some little country road in the middle of nowhere. Apparently it’s supposed to be a short cut to the airport but the car couldn’t handle it.” Aaron said and showed Paddy the selfie Robert just sent him of him and Liv and the mechanic with the car in the background.

“He doesn’t seem too upset to be called out on his day off…”

“Yeah. I reckon Rob owes him a pint though.” Aaron said, smirking at his phone, typing another message.

“Where is Adam anyway?” Paddy asked.

“Hmm? Oh went home sick. Like he’s the one pregnant instead of Vic.” Aaron explained, not taking his eyes off his phone.

“Oh. Well.. it’s probably stress. First time becoming a dad is scary.”

Aaron nodded and laughed when his phone beeped again and he read the message. Before he had a chance to reply his phone rang and he answered.

“You better not be recreating the full thing there.”

Robert laughed.

“There’s one vital part missing for that. You.”

“Soft.”

“Only for you.”

“Someone pass me a bucket!” Liv yelled in the background.

“Ignore her, I always do.” Aaron heard Robert say and assumed he was talking to the mechanic. “I just told Mike our story. Liv’s been gagging for the past 10 minutes but he just laughed and said he met his wife in a similar way.”

“Oh? Did she fake a breakdown too?”

“No, no that one was real.” Robert said laughingly “But here was me thinking I was suave and irresistible.“

“You? Suave? Desperate more like.” Aaron teased.

“You fell for it. You married me. So what does that make you?”

“Ah well you’re not too bad looking and Finn was busy so…”

“Charming.” Robert snorted. “Should put that in your vows when we make our marriage official. Not bad looking and the only other guy I know that’s into blokes wasn’t around.”

Aaron laughed.

“I suppose I do love you.”

“I love you too.” Robert said, turning serious. “I missed you this week. Not used to sleeping alone anymore.”

“I know. Me too. I stayed at the pub last night. The house is too quiet without you.” Aaron admitted.

“Now who’s a soft lad?”

“Shut up. Tell me about your conference.”

“It was alright. There was this horse show in town too. Lots of riders staying at the same hotel as me.”

“Oh yeah? Have you been making friends with the horses?” Aaron asked and saw Paddy shoot him a confused look.

“I have actually. Got talking to this guy at the bar the other night, he was in the horse show too and his horse has the best name ever.”

“What?”

“Danger Mouse!” Robert said and Aaron could just picture the happy child-like look on his husband’s face.

“I’m married to a cartoon nerd.”

“He’s in another show in Manchester next week. We should go.”

“Are you a fan now because his horse is called Danger Mouse?”

“Maybe… But it’s a really beautiful horse, really sweet too, I went to see it yesterday. And he’s won prizes and everything. I’m thinking of sponsoring him. Maybe with Home James.” Robert said, excitedly. “Don’t tell Nicola.” He added after a beat.

“Your secret is safe with me fanboy.” Aaron teased. “You think you’ll make your flight?”

“Yeah Mike will have this scrapheap on wheels back on the road in no time, won’t you Mike?” Robert asked the mechanic before turning back to Aaron. “You’re taking my car tonight aren’t you?”

“’Course. I know how much you miss your baby when you’re away.”

Robert laughed.

“I miss you too. I’ll see you tonight. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Aaron said and ended the call.

“Alright?” Paddy asked and Aaron nodded.

“My husband fell in love with a horse named after a cartoon character.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah is alive and well and the loving mum Robert needs and deserves AU - with a dash of a robron engagement

“I am so sorry to have to run out on you like this.”

Robert smiled as he watched the other man gather his belongings.

“No worries. Babies come whenever they want, don’t they? Just give me a call when everything is settled and we’ll finish this. Dot some i’s, cross some t’s.”

“I will. Do you have any kids yourself?”

“Ah no. Maybe in a few years’ time. I’m alright being the cool uncle for now.”

The man nodded.

“Thanks again for understanding.” He said before rushing out the door.

Robert checked the time on his phone and debated texting Aaron to meet up for lunch before remembering his boyfriend would be on the road with Adam all day, picking up scrap. He’d just decided to just go home and try to get Vic to make him a sandwich in the pub when his phone rang.

“Hey mum.” He answered.

“Hi love, I’m not interrupting your meeting am I?”

“No, he just left. His wife went into labour.”

“Ooh exciting. It was like that with Victoria too. Your dad was out of town for the day when she decided to come out. We didn’t have mobile phones back then so I had no way of letting him know she was on her way. I took a taxi with you to the hospital. He only just made it in time.”

“I remember that. I felt really important and grown up.” Robert said laughingly. “Are you still in Hotten? You said last night you had some things to do here today.”

He and Aaron had had dinner with his mum the night before, like they did almost every Sunday. Usually just the three of them, sometimes with Vic and Adam there too. It was one of his favourite moments of the week.

“Yes and I was hoping my handsome and successful businessman of a son would be able to spare an hour to have lunch with his mother.” Sarah teased.

“I think I can make that work.” Robert said and laughed.

“Remember that little café on Queens Road where your dad and I used to take you three when you were little?”

“Yeah with the blue bench and that cow statue out front that you never let us climb?”

“And for good reason. The one time you did climb it, Andy fell off and broke his arm.” Sarah reminded him. “I’ll meet you there in 15 minutes. I have to stop by that jeweller’s on High street first. I found a bracelet that my mum used to wear the other day and took it in there to get it fixed.”

“Ok I’ll meet you there. I’m two minutes away.” Robert said and left the restaurant to meet up with his mother. When he didn’t see her when he walked up to the store he decided to go inside and look around while he waited.

“Good afternoon. Can I help you?” The saleswoman behind the counter asked. “Are you looking for anything special?”

“Uh no thanks. Just taking a look around.”

“Alright, if you change your mind, just ask.”

Robert nodded and let his eyes wander around the various display cases filled with expensive rings and necklaces. He considered getting something for his mum or Vic but nothing really caught his eye.

“Hey love, you haven’t been waiting long, have you?” Sarah asked a few minutes later and Robert shook his head.

“No, only just got here myself.”

“Alright. I’ll only be a minute.” She said and walked up to one of the saleswomen. “Hi, I brought in a bracelet last week to get cleaned and get the clasp fixed. I was told it would be ready today. For Sugden.”

“I’ll just have a look in the back for you. One minute please.”

Sarah nodded and turned to Robert who was looking at a display with rings.

“See anything you like there?”

“Maybe…” Robert mumbled. “Can I see those silver rings please?” He asked the salesman behind the counter.

“Certainly sir.” The man said and placed the case with the rings on the counter in front of Robert. “These are from a new line of men’s engagement rings. Simple yet stylish.”

Robert nodded and took one of the rings out of the case to take a better look.

“We have a large variety of men’s engagement and wedding rings, if you’d like to see more.”

“Do you reckon Aaron will like this?” Robert asked his mum, turning the ring around between his fingers.

***

It had been almost three weeks since Robert had bought the rings and he’d changed his mind so often on how and when to ask, he was sure Aaron was starting to suspect something was up. So he’d decided tonight would be the night. A meal at the restaurant in Hotten where they’d gone for their first proper date and afterwards he’d drive them home via the layby where they’d first kissed and that’s where he’d propose. And hopefully Aaron would say yes and they’d spend the rest of the night celebrating their engagement.

He put the small box on his bedside table and glanced at the time on the alarm on Aaron’s side. 3.30PM. Plenty of time for a shower and to practise his speech. He headed to the bathroom and got in the shower, letting the warm water calm his nerves.

When he walked back into their bedroom a little while later, he saw Aaron sitting on the bed, staring at the opened ring box in his hand.

“Wha- What are you doing here?”

“I live here.” Aaron replied easily. “Robert what is this?”

“You weren’t supposed to see that yet. You weren’t supposed to be home for another hour.”

“I left the yard early. So I’d have more time to shower and change for tonight.”

“Oh… right…”

“Yeah… So… This?” Aaron asked, holding up the ring box.

“I think you know what it is.” Robert said and took the box from Aaron and took out one of the rings before kneeling down in front of him. “This isn’t the way I planned to do it.”

“Rob…”

“I was going to do it at the layby where we first kissed. On the way home from the restaurant. It was going to be perfect. I was even going to wear that blue suit you like. Not dripping wet from a shower and wearing only a towel.”

“Rob you don’t have to put on a show for me.”

“I know. But I want to.” Robert said and took Aaron’s hand. “I know we haven’t been together that long and maybe you think it’s too soon but… you’re it for me Aaron. I love you and I can’t see my future without you in it. Will you marry me?”

“Marriage? Are you sure about this?”

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life. But if you’re not ready, I’ll wait. I’ll hold onto this ring and I’ll wait for you until you are.”

“I never said I wasn’t ready, did I?”

“Wait… is that a yes?”

Aaron nodded and bit his lip.

“Yeah. Yes.”

***

Sarah was looking forward to a night in front of the TV. One of her favourite films was on and she’d treated herself to a glass of wine and some chocolate biscuits. Just as the opening credits of the film filled the screen her phone beeped with a text. She unlocked it and saw a three word, all caps message from Robert.

HE SAID YES!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated. Really, your comments keep me going! 
> 
> If you have suggestions/prompts/requests for other happy robron ficlets, drop me a line on [tumblr](http://sugdenlovesdingle.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment on here.


End file.
